I'tikaf
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Sejak melakukan i'tikaf sasuke yakin jika sakura adalah jawaban dari do'a yang ia panjatkan kala itu, sakura adalah orang yang patut ia perjuangkan dan ia berharap agar sakura bersedia menunggu untuk dirinya dan menjadi bidadari surganya. #Eventsasusakuramadhan , STORY BY GINKO


I'tikaf

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : sasusaku

Rate : T

A Story © by Ginko

#Eventsasusakuramadhan

Summary :

sejak melakukan i'tikaf sasuke yakin jika sakura adalah jawaban dari do'a yang ia panjatkan kala itu, sakura adalah orang yang patut ia perjuangkan dan ia berharap agar sakura bersedia menunggu untuk dirinya dan menjadi bidadari surganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Sasuke senang ia dan keluarganya disambut dengan baik oleh penduduk kampung. Ini pertama kalinya sasuke melaksanakan ibadah puasa disana dan sebagai tanda syukur atas segala kemudahan yang telah diterima, sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan i'tikaf di masjid baginya wujud nyata dari ucapan syukur itu adalah dengan meningkatkan kualitas ibadah. Setibanya di masjid terdekat sasuke sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang karena ada banyak orang yang mempunyai niatan sama dengannya. Setelah mencari tempat sasuke segera duduk dan membaca al-qur'an.

"-bah"

"Abah!" Sosok abah itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Abah lihat apa sih?sampe aku dikacangin?" Dengus gadis yang memakai atasan mukena warna pink itu.

"Sakura, anak itu bukannya seumuran kamu ya?" Tanya abah sambil menunjuk seseorang yang duduk dua shaf dibelakangnya dan sedang khusyu' melantunkan ayat suci Al-qur-an.

"dia murid baru di sekolah. Eh,tapi dia juga warga baru masa abah gak tau? Ketua RT macam apa itu"

"Astagfirullah, abah lupa! Lagian yang kerumah waktu itu cuma ibu sama bapaknya aja." sela sang abah, perdebatan kecil antara ia dan putrinya itu memang lazim terjadi.

"Auk ah! Oh iya, ini tadi ibu suruh aku bawa makanan jangan lupa kasih pak marbotnya juga" ucap sakura.

"Jarang abah liat anak muda, ganteng pula kaya dia i'tikaf di masjid" ucap abah kembali mengalihkan topik. Kali ini sakura juga memperhatikan objek yang sedari tadi merebut perhatian abahnya.

'Memang sih, jarang ada anak muda yang mau i'tikaf di masjid apalagi sepuluh malam terakhir kaya gini kalau diibaratkan dia itu spesies langka, cocok kali ya jadi calon imam masa depan hahaha' batin sakura.

Tanpa sakura sadari ternyata abahnya memanggil pemuda itu.

'Eh, mampus! Kok abah panggil dia sih? Kok aku deg-degan ya?apa karena aku mikir macem-macem ya tadi?'

"Kamu warga baru itu kan? Wah maaf ya, saya baru sempet ajak ngobrol sekarang" ucap abah.

"Nggak apa-apa, saya tau kok kerjaannya pak RT itu sibuk"

"Nama kamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh, nak sasuke kamu kenal sakura kan?"

'Lho kok jadi aku sih?'batin sakura. Sasuke menatap sakura cukup lama. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sasuke bertemu sakura, ia sudah sering memperhatikan gadis itu sejak masuk sekolah.

"Iya tapi kita beda kelas."ucapnya.

Karena merasa terasingkan akhirnya sakura pamit pulang.

"Ya udah bah, aku pulang dulu err.. sasuke,permisi " ucapnya sakura. Setelah itu Abahnya dan sasuke kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

" ini pertama kalinya nak sasuke puasa disini kan? Gimana kesannya sama kampung ini?"

"Iya pak, kesannya sih baik, saya bersyukur bisa diterima dengan baik disini, warga yang lain juga pada ramah-ramah"ucap sasuke.

"Kamu mudiknya kemana?" Tanya abah lagi.

"Kayanya ke Malang lagi"

"Hmmph!.. ke Malang ya? Saya jadi ingat anak saya si sakura itu maksa pingin makan apel malang tapi kita belum sempat kesana". Dan sasuke hanya ber-oh ria.

Keesokan harinya sepulang dari masjid sasuke bertemu dengan naruto teman pertama di sekolah barunya.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

"Wah kamu rajin banget ya ke masjid"

"Enggak juga,err.. naruto aku mau tanya"

"Tanya apa?"

"...tentang Sakura "

"kenapa tiba-tiba tanya tentang sakura? Kamu kepincut ya sama dia?" Tanya Naruto skakmat untuk Sasuke tapi Sasuke buka tipe orang yang mudah mengakui perasaannya pada orang lain.

"Siapa bilang? Kamu terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan" Bantah Sasuke.

"Dasar tsundere, udah ngaku aja aku restuin kok" ucap Naruto.

"apaan sih?" Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha.

"Kak aku jadi ikut mudik" ucap sasuke .

"Ada angin apa nih? Bukannya kemarin kamu ogahan ya?" selidik Itachi.

"Cuma berubah pikiran aja" Ucap Sasuke.

...

Seminggu sesudah lebaran Sasuke kembali dengan membawa oleh-oleh untuk Pak Rt (baca Sakura:v).

"Oh iya kok kamu mendadak pingin mudik terus bawa pulang apel banyak kaya gini? Ini apel mau kasih siapa?" Tanya ibunya.

"Mau kasih pak RT buk" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pak Rt atau anaknya pak Rt eh?" Goda ibu Sasuke.

"An-Pak Rtnya lah bu.." ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. kamu itu sama kaya bapakmu sama-sama tsundere kalau suka bilang aja, kalau anaknya baik kaya si Sakura ibu gak akan larang" ucapnya.

"Ibu ngomong apa sih, aku pergi dulu mau anter apelnya ke rumah pak RT?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kok perginya buru-buru gitu? Tapi ya udah lah Sasuke juga udah ya nak, ibu mendukungmu" kalimat terakhir sengaja ia ucapkan dengan suara yang agak keras agar Sasuke mendengarnya.

...

"Assalamualaikum" ucap Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" ucap Sakura.

"Pak RT nya ada?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Abah lagi ada keluar sebentar, ada urusan apa? Nanti saya sampaikan ke abah" ucap sakura.

"Ini ada apel malang oleh-oleh dari kita sekeluarga" Sasuke menyerahkan bingkisan itu dan ia bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang seketika itu juga jadi terlihat senang.

"Makasi banyak! Nanti saya kasih tau abah" Ucap Sakura. Sasuke pamit pulang dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

.

Semakin lama Sasuke semakin menyadari kalau dia memang menyukai Sakura tapi sekali lagi Sasuke bukan orang yang menyampaikan perasaannya dengan frontal. Bahkan hingga satu tahun kemudian Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan bersabar. Bagi Sasuke acara perpisahan sekaligus pelapasan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Sakura karena setelahnya ia tidak punya banyak waktu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah ia memenuhi permintaan Sasuke untuk menemuinya di aula setelah acara berakhir.

"Sakura, kamu mau lanjut kuliah dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

'Jadi dia manggil aku kesini cuma untuk itu?'-batin Sakura.

"Kayanya di PTN sekitar sini, abah gak ngizinin aku kuliah di luar daerah, kamu sendiri?"

"insyaallah di universitas Tokyo"ucap Sasuke.

"Wow! Keren itu masuk universitas terbaik di asia kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku bisa kesana lewat jalur beasiswa tapi Sakura.. sebenarnya aku panggil kamu kesini bukan untuk itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi untuk apa?" Ada jeda waktu sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tertarik sama kamu sejak pertemuan kita waktu itu". Ucap Sasuke.

"Maksud kamu waktu kamu i'tikaf di masjid dan di panggil abah?" Tanya sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku tau kamu itu g berminat pacaran. Tapi kamu mau nggak nunggu aku dua setengah tahun lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"Dua setengah tahun?untuk apa? Dan kenapa aku harus mau?" Ucao Sakura.

"Aku tau ini egois dan terkesan gak mikirin perasaan kamu kalau emang kamu gak mau gak apa-apa, aku cuma merasa kalau aku harus nyatain perasaan aku sekarang karena gak akan ada cukup waktu kalau kita udah mulai sibuk kuliah" Sakura tidak membalas ucapan sasuke.

"Setelah lulus kuliah dan dapat pekerjaan tetap aku pingin melamar kamu, aku gak minta pacaran karena aku tau itu dosa dan kamu pasti akan nolak" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu yakin akan lulus kuliah dalam waktu dua setengah tahun di sana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gak ada salahnya untuk optimis, aku percaya langkah awal untuk mencapai tujuan itu dengan mengucapkannya sebenarnya aku berencana untuk lulus kuliah dua tahun tahun dan sisanya cari pekerjaan di sana untuk modal balik ke Indonesia dan ngelamar kamu"

Sakura hanya bisa melihat keseriusan pada Sasuke saat ini. Tidak apa tanda-tanda keraguan sedikitpun. Sakura suka orang yang seperti itu.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bukan tipe yang suka omong besar" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hhh... kalau gitu aku nyerah" ucap Sakura.

"Nyerah?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku akan pegang semua omongan kamu tadi" ucap sakura.

"Aku gak punya alasan untuk nolak lagipula aku juga suka sama kamu dari dulu kok" sambungnya.

"Jadi kamu mau?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk saking bahagianya Sasuke reflek memeluk Sakura tapi tiga detik kemudian Sasuke terjatuh di lantai dengan tidak elitnya di karenakan tendangan Sakura, Sasuke lupa sakura ada pelatih karate anak-anak di kampung. Sasuke hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan

"Woi belum halal tau! Mau aku laporin abah?!" Ucap Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya memerah karena Sasuke memeluknya.

"Maaf aku reflek saking bahagianya". Ucap Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mulai sekarang berarti kita harus jaga hati satu sama lain dan gak lupa kontakan lewat do'a juga" ucap Sakura.

"yang buat aku semakin suka sama kamu adalah karena aku pikir kamu adalah orang yang tepat yang bisa mengingatkan aku kalau aku lupa". Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya tapi tetap saja saat ini dirinya dan Sasuke tidak terikat apapun melainkan kepercayaan untuk menjaga hati satu sama lain sampai saat itu tiba.

.

.

.

.

Story by

-Ginko-

Maap kalau endingnya tidak sesuai harapan reader sekalian, maap juga karena fic nya

Baru saya sunting sekarang *bungkuk2

Tenkyuu minna!


End file.
